smash_brothers_elite_the_new_ages_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance
Special Moves B = Weapon Spawning Lance spawned a stick weapon, Giving him 8 - 12 Damage with his attack with the weapon. Note: Lance spawned 5 stick weapon per shock. Side + B = Sword Rush Lance get a sword and rush into the enemies, 8% Up + B = Table Lance jump after a table break. (10% when Lance is on the air and Fly for a few) Down + B = Manus Like Sperh, Lance turn into his armor, Manus. B(Manus) = Missiles Side + B(Manus) = Sword Slash Up = B(Manus) = Flight Down = B(Manus) = Lance Lance turn back to his normal form. Final Smash = Comet Crasher Like Toon Bison, Lance grab the opponent at random. The Down side is that Lance can only catch one person. KO KO 1: Gh. KO 2: Grr. Star KO: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? Screen KO: GH! Taunts Down Taunt: Cross his arm. Side Taunt: Look Down Up Taunt: Mercying at the opponent Victories Victory 1: Look at the players. Victory 2: Appear with his hoofing costume. Victory 3: Turn into Manus Victory 4(Against Pony Character): "No matter how magic work on friendship, you will lose they someday" Lose: "Getting Hurt" Character Description On Galaluna, Lance was the most talented soldier in his military unit, but also the most rambunctious. With an inherent disregard for authority, Lance is often lost in his own angst and turmoil. However, on the battlefield he is a quick and capable warrior. Lance’s father was a top scientist who disappeared in a mysterious accident when Lance was very young. After this, Lance had a troubled life in school before proving himself as a warrior and joining the military. The King of Galaluna chose Lance as his daughter’s protector on Earth, and during this mission the two become close friends. The rebellious attitude that caused him so much trouble back home becomes the reason of his popularity at Sherman High. Lance uses the "Manus" armor, capable of materializing short-range weapons such as swords, with built-in guns and missiles. Lance is the "body" of Titan. Classic Mode Rival - Filca: While out searching for some answer about Lor-Nar, He picks up a Filia on his sensors. Filia explains to Lance that she is no threat, but becauses Samson think that his(Filia) is better than Lance, Lance pulls out his weapon and they begin to fight. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- *Dash Attack- *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Netural: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Normal Costume '-Colors' TBA Hoofing Costume '-Colors' TBA Galaluna Costume '-Colors' TBA Trivia Lance is most hated in Ponyvilles because his left FlutterShy to join Lawl. Lance(Sym-Bionic Titan) is one of the three charcater/show created by Genndy Tartakovsky in the game, the other two being Samurai Jack and Dexter(being in the Gold Version of Lawl). Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:Male